Talk:Trailers from Barney: The Land of Make-Believe 2005 VHS (2006 Reprint)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:10C9:39D3:C6C7:3689-20181128194910
The Easter Show is a seventh episode from first season of Barney Home Video comedy-drama film that was released on December 14, 1997 VHS that same year and which originally aired on PBS in September 10, 1996 and April 26, 1998. It marked being Barney's third from video and his first national home video written, co-edited and directed by Kevin Smith. It stars Ben Affleck, Liv Tyler, George Carlin, Stephen Root, Mike Starr and Raquel Castro. The film follows a young man who must take care of his precocious daughter in the midst of a family tragedy It was the first film written and directed by Smith not to be set in the View Askewniverse as well as the first not to feature appearances by Jay and Silent Bob, although animated versions of them appear in the View Askew logo. At $35 million, it is Smith's biggest-budgeted film, and went on to become a box office bomb, grossing just $36 million. # Plot Well guys here's the Barney & His Colby's Clubhouse Easter Special Movie Video. This was the 2nd episode from of the Colby's Clubhouse series. This and were the third video (following Barney in Concert and Barney Live! in New York City) from first national home video to have actually been film in July 1997. While the other home video Dawn's Reputation, Having Fun With Friends and Dealing With Bigots were filmed in 1995 the following songs were featured in this video Ollie rushes to make it to Gertie's Sweeney Todd performance at the first moment the film beginging with him, Gertie, Bart, Maya, and the rest celebrating Birthday Party for Stephanie at the Birthday Party Celebrate Bar Fast Food Places Ship. He and Maya hint at possible feelings for each other before being interrupted by Gertie. He holds her in his arms and says that they are staying in New Jersey because he decided to take the job. She asks why he did so if he loved it so much. He then says that he thought he did, but he loves his new life more because being a father to her was the only thing that he was ever really good at. Music *An audio cassette version of The Easter Show was released in 1997 with a purchase of Time-Life Video releases of videos with a credit card here were my versions of the cassette made. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Colby (Voice: Caroll Spinney, Costume: Rick Starkweather) *Wee Rabbit Peter III *Wee Sing Character Friends *Min *Shawn *Tosha *Jason *Carlos *Derek *Jesse *Stephen *Kelly *Kids Songs *Barney Theme Song (sung by Kids) *Hossana (1995 Version) (sung by Kids) *Buried Treasure (1995 Version) (sung by Colby and Kids) *You Can Do It's (from Out of the Box) (1997 Version) (sung by Barney, Baby Bop, Shawn, Min and Tosha) *When I Grow Up! (1997 Version) (sung by Barney, Baby Bop, Shawn, Jason, Min and Tosha) *Reach for the Sky (1997 Version) (sung by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Shawn, Jason, Min and Tosha) *Little Peter Rabbit (1997 Version) (sung by Wee Sing Character Friends, Barney, Min, Shawn, Tosha, Jason, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids) *If You Need Someone (1997 Version) (sung by BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) *I'm a Little Teapot (1997 Version) (sung by Colby, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) *The Alphabet Song (1997 Version) (sung by Colby, Wee Sing Character Friends, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) *Bingo (Song) (1997 Version) (sung by Wee Sing Character Friends, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) *Min's Wearing a Red Dress (1997 Version) (sung by Colby, Wee Sing Character, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) *Old MacDonald Had a Farm (1997 Version) (sung by BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) *Looby Loo (1997 Version) (sung by Colby, Wee Sing Character Friends, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) *Rain Rain Go Away (1997 Version) (sung by Colby, Wee Sing Character Friends, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) *There is Thunder (1997 Version) (sung by BJ) *Eensy Weensey Spider (1997 Version) (sung by Colby, Wee Sing Character Friends, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) *Happy Birthday to You (sung by Colby, Wee Sing Character Friends, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) *Unending Love (1997 Version) (sung by Colby, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) *If You're Happy and You Know It (1997 Version) (sung by Colby, Wee Sing Character Friends, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) *The Sleep Songs (1997 Version) (sung by Colby, Wee Sing Character Friends, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) *I Love You (Season 2 Version) (sung by Colby, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) *Nothing Cameos Music Stop Medley (This Little Light Of Mine (Cameo Version) (sung by Kids) / Reach for the Sky Version Reprise by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Min, Jesse, Jason and Kelly) *The Easter Show (Tunes to: Shout!) (1997 Version) (sung by Colby, Wee Sing Character Friends, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Derek, Carlos, Stephen, Min, Jesse, Tosha, Kelly, Shawn, Jason and Kids) Trivia *This video aired on "PBS". *This video marked: **Another time Colby is like HOLD IT!!!!!!!!!!﻿ and this time where "Time Lapse" is used. It is seen the Rare with the scene play showing off her fast running. **This first very rare time that Baby Bop is seen even without her blankey and final appearances of 1992 arrangement of use of Season 2's version of "I Love You". Barney sings the second verse with the Barney, BJ and Kids in "Falling for Autumn!", "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (Pitch +1)" and "Hat Off to BJ! (Pitch +1)" the pitch is a lot less than in the previous episode/video for of the Season 3 intro sequence During the "I Love You" song, Barney sings the first verse by himself, and the Barney, BJ and Kids sing the second verse by themselves. *This video was filmed before "It's Time For Counting". *The arrangements for the background musical used in this home video were also heard are also used in "The Dooley and Pals Show: Surprise!". *The Barney costume from "Barney's Big Surprise" is used. *The Barney voice from "Barney's Camp Wannarunaround"is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Stick With Imagination" is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "Barney's Big Surprise" is used. *The BJ costume from "Dino Dancin' Tunes" is used. *The BJ voice from "Barney's Big Surprise" is used. *When the kids say "Barney!" After he came to life, the sound clip was taken from "Be My Valentine, Love Barney", "All Aboard", "Three Lines, Three Corners", "A Sunny Snowy Day", "Barney's It's a Happy Day!" and "Ready Set Go". *Although the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation mostly captioned all Barney installments since 1990, this film is one exception, as it is closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute the film's poster can be seen in the film Jersey Girl. *The Season 5 magic sparkles to make Barney come to life are from "What in A Name?" used. *The Season 4-6 Barney doll used in this home video (only start) was also seen in "Barney's Beach Party". *Based on the film, two books were released. One titled The Easter Show and The Easter Show: The Birthday in On''. ''Also based on the film was a board game released titled Barney's Great Adventure - The Movie - Follow The New Year Eve Video Game.